Between Dream and Reality
by Perfume
Summary: Erase. Renew. Regain. It's all part of Jareth's plan. People make mistakes, that's why we have erasers... J/S


**Author's Note: _Labyrinth_ does not belong to me, belongs to the Henson Co. , Lucas, and Jones. I think we all know that by now. This is something I am working on as a side project to my novel. I have not decided how long it will be, but I think it'll only be a couple chapters worth. But, if you like the way it is going, then beg for an extension? Ha! And, if you enjoy what you are reading, like always, click the 'review' button.**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

  
**

Jareth tapped his long fingers on the crude hand rests of his chair. His sharp features – slit like eyes, white hair, and pointed chin – were bowed and fixated on the man on the floor before him.

"We brought him!" One of the goblins exclaimed, puncturing him crudely in the side.

"Indeed," Jareth replied, his lips forming a Cheshire grin. "And now, my friend," he addressed to the man on the floor, "let us pray that my goblins listened well—this time."

The goblins groaned, and Jareth ignored it. This was the third time he had sent them on this task to deliver the one person he sought. And the times before, he had escaped them. But not this time, for Jareth was quite sure this was the man.

"Ha. Goblins," he replied, looking over to the one who was puncturing him in the side. He flicked his finger at the spear, making it soar back from his shoulder. "More like midgets to me."

"Now, now," Jareth said, soothing the angered goblins. "Human words only make them testy. And I don't know if you've ever seen a goblin spear a wild animal." He crossed his arms, eyeing the man with interest. "What is with the human disguise? Surely, _Cade_, you don't have to use glamour in front of me."

The man hesitated for a moment. "And how can I trust you? Obviously you know that I have been banished, and my appearance would not only cause problems for you…"

"This is a private conversation," Jareth replied simply. "You have my word that a word of this will get out."

The man hesitated. And then, with a shake of his shoulders, the glamour vanished. The man before Jareth was no longer the brown haired, unshaven man in the leather jacket. But instead he was a blue and gray haired fae dressed in a black leather jacket with purple pants.

"That's better," Jareth said, "its hard looking at a human when I'm not holding it hostage—

"Or chasing it around a labyrinth, right?" Cade piped in. This caused Jareth's eyes to flash and the slits to become even smaller.

"If you see it that way," Jareth said slowly. "The fact you know about that story is quite surprising. But it saves me the trouble of explaining it to you."

"Oh?" Cade asked.

"Yes," Jareth said, whipping out a crystal. "When you were banished, you were banished because of your power. And I am in need of your power."

Cade laughed. "What?"

"You heard me," Jareth replied sternly. "I want you to use your power to do something for me."

"And," Cade responded, "I take it has nothing to do with making the goblins more ignorant than they already are?"

Jareth held up a long, gloved pointer finger. "Ah! What did I say about goblins?"

Cade stayed silent for a moment. "And if I help you?"

Jareth danced the crystal around his hand, like a ball on a black sea. "Of course, _if it works_, the banishment will be lifted. And I know you want that," he said, looking down to Cade. "And if it doesn't…well, this conversation didn't exist and my goblins will return you from where you came."

"And what is it that you want me to do?" Cade asked.

Jareth was pleased. "I will show you," he murmured. The goblins laughed.

* * *

Sarah Williams was asleep, like she always was at 10:00. She had class to go to, and a date to meet up with. She could not risk being late. And the plus to this was that she lived alone.

And all though she slept alone, she was not alone in her room. For Cade was sliding the window up, all the while fishing something from his pocket of his leather jacket. Once again, he had donned his glamour and resembled a human.

"Jareth…Majesty," he whispered, "are you sure you want this to happen? I mean, I'm not only altering her past, but her present and future!" In his hand was one of Jareth's crystals with Jareth's face reflected back in it. Jareth scowled at Cade's apprehension.

Sarah rolled over towards Cade, and Cade pressed himself into the shadows of the room. Sarah did not wake, but pulled her covers closer towards her face. She could feel the autumn breeze wafting through the open window. Cade slowly reached a hand out and shut the panel.

"Do not lecture me, for those who do end up in the bog of eternal stench," Jareth replied, his eyes rolling over to rest on Sarah. "I am quite sure I know what I am doing."

Cade made his way stealthily towards Sarah's sleeping form. Placing the crystal in his left hand, he reached out his right hand and slowly placed it over Sarah's forehead. And as soon as his fingers touched her forehead, Sarah's eyes opened…

But it was already too late.


End file.
